Between Dark and Light
by tayray10-snape
Summary: What if Lord Voldemort had a daughter? What if she was the key to victory in the war to come? What if she was best freinds with the Golden Trio and was in a secret relationship with a certain Potions Master? Can she over come the darkness inside?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note****: This story doesn't really follow anything in the books or movies. The story line follows it to the bare minimum. The only character that is mine is JOHANNA everything else belongs to JK Rowling. I hope that you will at least give it a chance. This story starts in JOHANNA'S fifth year at Hogwarts toward the end of the year. References will be made to the past but they will be explained. JOHANNA is related to the Malofys and that will go more into detail later in the story, her stepfathers last name was Jacobs and that is the name she uses at school.**

It had been a week already since the incident in the Department of mysteries. Everything seemed to be back to normal, but we all would never be the same after that night. It was funny how most of the school had no idea that anything had even happened and though we tried it was hard to get back to the ways things were. All of us were still mourning for are friends that had lost their lives in the battle. Harry was still acting weird he had been hit the hardest, losing his godfather had killed him inside, and I felt his pain Sirius had always been a role model to me. Even though we were all still sad we acted as if nothing was wrong and it sometimes seemed as if things were actually starting to get back to normal. Everything except for the letter I had received this morning from my uncle and I really didn't know how to break it to my best friends.

Hermione was lying on the ground looking up at the sky while Harry and Ron were sitting on the stone table playing wizards chess and I was leaning up against one of the stone pillars that surrounded the court yard outside the front doors of the school it was one of our favorite hangout areas. I was arguing with Hermione over the proper wand movement, for a new spell we were learning in charms, when I heard his voice.

"Miss Jacobs! Have you forgotten already that you have a detention with me." Professor Snape was striding toward us with his usual mask of hate. He walked over to me and grabbed my wrist and started to pull me in the directions of the schools front door. I turned to my friends just before he had pulled me completely inside and yelled a quick good-bye. As we went I could hear some of the Slytherins snickering and whispering rude comments in my direction. We finally made it down to the dungeons and when we reached his class room door; he pulled me inside. I hopped up onto one of the tables as he turned around to face me. His face changed there was no longer any hate or dislike.

"What's this I hear about you being withdrawn from the school?" he questioned. I looked up at him with sad eyes.

"It's my uncle he wants me to return home because of what happened and all. He wants to be able to keep a close eye on me." I could feel myself starting to cry. " I got a letter from him this morning. I can't do it I don't want to leave Hogwarts it's my home!" My hands flew up to my eyes as I started to cry. Severus walked over to me and wrapped me in his arms, I felt so stupid crying like this, and I don't cry I was never brought up to cry. It was just everything that had happened it was so exhausting and overwhelming that I guess I just broke. "I have to though I have to do what he says. I have no choice." His arms tightened around the curve of my back as he leaned down. His lips touched mine lightly and electricity went through my body, I kissed him back and then the kiss became more forceful. We broke apart to catch our breath and as he came back down are lips were almost touching again when there was a knock on the door.

"Professor Snape, we need to speak to Johanna" Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in before I even knew what was happening Severus had pulled me off the table and had a harsh grip around my wrist.

"Do not talk back to me Miss Jacobs!" It only took me a second to understand what he was doing; luckily he had acted quickly enough. We had been in quit the compromising position.

"Professor!" she actually shrieked. "You're not allowed to handle students like that!"

"I know perfectly well the rules of this school Miss Granger. And it doesn't truly matter because she wont be a student here much longer." My heart stopped, I couldn't believe he had just said that.

" What do you mean?" Harry sounded like he hadn't heard right. Ron and Hermione were looking at me with questioning faces.

"She didn't tell you that she was leaving Hogwarts." I turned to look at him but he didn't look back and from the sound of his voice he sounded impassive.

Hermione tilted her head like she always does when she doesn't understand something, "Johanna is that true?" she sounded so sad and hurt. The tears that I had been crying started to spill out of my eyes again. Then I felt angry so angry that I wanted to explode. I turned toward Severus and completely lost it.

"How could you? How could you!" I pushed past my friends and ran out of the class room and up the stairs I heard Hermione call out my name and then the sound of footsteps running after me, but I didn't care. I didn't know where I was running and it didn't matter I was leaving and there was nothing I could do about it. Maybe it would be better this way just running from it all. It was starting to become hard to see, I was crying so hard. I was out of the wing where his classroom was I stopped to catch my breath and to rub at my eyes. When I looked up again Slytherins surrounded me, they had to be sixth years because I didn't recognize any of them and they didn't seem to know who I was. I could hear the giggles and whispers, one of the boys stepped forward.

"Well look what we've found! Another stupid Gryffindor is crying thanks to Professor Snape!" They all laughed and made jokes to one another. I got control of myself and looked up at the boy who had spoken. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Professor Snape run into the hallway and come to a halt at the scene in front of them. Great they caught up.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, so I suggest that you shut your mouth and get out of my way." I stepped forward expecting them to move, but they didn't. The boy that had spoken before got a huge grin on his face, and laughed.

"Well, well I see we got one with a mouth on her! What to you think about teaching her a lesson?" The others all shouted in agreement. They all started to advance on me.

"Get away from me!" It wasn't them that I was scared, honest it wasn't. It was a feeling inside me that made me afraid for the Slytherins advancing on me, it was a strange tight feeling that kept expanding in my gut. It felt dark and full of pain, the anger and hurt that I felt and it was trying to break free. They were getting closer. "Get away!" They weren't listening to me, but it didn't matter it was too late I already felt it overflowing within me and the fear and hurt were replaced by blind rage. Rage toward Severus for doing this to me for telling my friends what he knew was a secret, rage toward my actual friends for not looking at how I felt and only caring about the fact I didn't tell them I was being forced to leave my home. Most of all at my uncle for doing this to me. It all just bubbled out of me.

It was to much the force was to great, so I screamed. There was a big flash of light that surrounded me and all of the Slytherins were shoot back. Some slammed into the wall and other fell to the floor. I ran on as soon as they light cleared. Severus, and my friends ran after me again why couldn't they just let me leave in peace!

Severus stood there looking at her the only person he had ever loved the one person who had shown him what love meant. He watched as she let out a painful scream that made him sick to his stomach. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her perform magic before but this was different this was dark. As he started to run after her again he whispered to himself.

"Johanna, I'm sorry." He wasn't sure if the three running next to him had heard what he said, he was pulled out of his swirling thoughts by the young Hermione Granger.

"Professor shouldn't we stop her!" she sounded out of breathe and it made him realize how fast and shallow his breathing had become. He glanced sideways and saw all three of them looking at him. He put on one of the most hateful faces he had and in a very mocking voice said, "And how Miss Granger do you suggest we do that?" They looked at him with a returned hatred but still fell silent and back into step.

I keep going even though my legs started to ache with the force they were hitting the ground and my heart was racing. I was almost at the front doors when I rammed right into a solid figure, and it hurt. I fell backward and hit the ground. I looked up. " Professor Dumbledore!"

"Miss Jacobs, you seemed to have caused quite a ruckus today. Do you mind coming with me to my office for a chat?" As always he was calm and composed and it made me feel like I was a foolish child. I tried to wipe the tears away that were still sliding down my check but it was a futile effort, he stretched out his hand to help me get up and I stood next to him watching as Severus, Harry, Hermione, and Ron caught up, again.

"Professor Snape would you mind accompanying us?" I turned to Professor Dumbledore in terror. The last thing I wanted was to have a talk with him and Dumbledore. I said nothing though I just stared. Severus nodded once to show him that he agreed. As we turned and proceeded to make our way to the headmaster's office I heard Hermione stutter a "but". I turned and saw Harry and Ron telling her to drop it. Hermione looked so sad and hurt finally she dropped her head and I was no longer able to see her expression but I'm sure I saw tears streaking her cheeks. I turned away from the shadowed faces of my soon to be ex-friends and hung my head to hide the tears swelling in my eyes. It was an awkward walk to his office Severus and Professor Dumbledore were talking in whispers in front of me.

After we entered the office Professor Dumbledore sat behind his desk and he told me to have a seat in the chair located right in front of it. Severus remained standing behind the chair I was sitting in. I could feel both of them staring at me it made me feel as if I was being interrogated, and I didn't like it at all. Professor Dumbledore put his fingertips together with his elbows resting on his desk and looked at me as if he was calculating something.

"Miss Jacobs you are more powerful then I had expected." He stopped as if he was thinking of what to say next. "And unfortunately you seem to be unable to control it." I felt my cheeks burn which meant they had probably turned that embarrassing shade of bright pink. I mean of course I knew I couldn't control my stronger magic but hearing it out loud was embarrassing especially coming from Professor Dumbledore. I had thought he was done speaking but he started up again. "I, like you have been gifted with the ability to be so adept at magic. However I have perfected it over a life time, but even at your age I was able to control everything I did." Those words hurt me they dug deep into me even though I don't think they were supposed to. I looked up at Professor Dumbledore, after staring at the floor for most of the conversation.

"Is there something wrong with me Professor, I mean I can control normal magic, but with my father being who he is….i just don't want to….." I just couldn't seem to find the right words. A faint smile crossed Professor Dumbledore face.

"No Miss Jacobs there is nothing wrong with you. On the contrary you are far more gifted then the normal magic user. It just happens to be that your inability to control your magic sometimes stems from your emotions. Which is something your father shares with you." I hated it that I was anything like him made me sick but it made sense every time I had every felt angry my power was so overwhelming that I had to get ride of the extra steam and my magic had become erratic and to much for me to handle. Other times when I was depressed I found that I couldn't even use my magic but it had only been when my emotions were at their extremes. I was so busy fitting all the pieces together in my mind that I almost didn't hear what he said next.

"Miss Jacobs, I will be talking to your uncle and I will be telling him that you should stay her at Hogwarts." My thoughts stopped and I could feel the smile that was spreading across my face. I jumped out of the chair and practically screamed, "Thank you Professor!" I was so happy I was staying at Hogwarts I wasn't going back to that retched house. Professor Dumbledore face became stern again, "Miss Jacobs I think it will also be necessary for you to begin to gain control of your emotions. I have no doubts that your father would use them to gain control of you and that is very dangerous."

Severus stepped forward for the first time. "Headmaster, if I may suggest that Miss Jacobs par-take in private lessons, that will focus on controlling her emotions?" I didn't turn around I didn't want to look at him but I felt my body become rigid.

"What a marvelous idea Professor Snape!" He clapped his hands together as if that was the end of that. "Miss Jacobs I do believe you have a free period on Thursdays so that is when you will have your lessons with Professor Snape." Well that was a short lasted happy feeling. "Miss Jacobs every week on the Thursday before you return to your lessons, you will go to Professor Snape's office, hopefully these lessons will help you to control your powers. Perhaps you can also learn Occlumency, that would be very useful to you." I nodded to show that I understood, and then I heard the scrapping of chair legs on tile and Professor Dumbledore walked into another room. A few minutes of silence passed between Severus and I the only sound breaking the air were the ones Professor Dumbledore were making. It sounded like he was looking for something. When he returned into the main room he walked straight toward me, I saw in his hand something gold it was reflecting the light. He must have seen me looking at it because he smiled and chuckled a little under his breathe. He took my hand in his and secured the golden object around my wrist, it was a bracelet. I brought my hand back out of his and looked at it in the light, it had an inscription all around it but I couldn't understand what it said, it was in a language that I had never seen before.

Professor Dumbledore had asked me to stand outside while Professor Snape and himself spoke with each other. I was leaning against the wall when Severus walked out and grabbed me by my wrist. I tried to tell him to stop and let me go but every time I tried to speak he would pull me harder and I would lurch forward. As soon as we got closer to an area that had students in it he let go and pushed me into an open classroom. He closed the door put up a ward and a spell that would make sure we were not heard and turned to look at me. I stared into his eyes with all the anger that I had felt toward him after he had told my friends that I was leaving. It was silent for a couple more minutes, and then he said, " For Gods sake would you stop glaring at me!" I crossed my arms but did not look away.

"Why should I? What gives you the right to tell me what I can and can not do?"

"I am your professor," he said it matter-of-factly like that should answer all of my questions.

"Oh no you don't!" I shouted, "right now you are not my professor you're the asshole who told my friends something you knew was a secret! I trusted you!" Oh great, more tears. No, I was not going to let him take satisfaction in me crying, well not with out doing some damage myself. I ran over to where he stood and started to pound on his chest as hard as I could and against my will the tears wouldn't stop spilling from my eyes. His hands tried to grasp my wrist but every time he got a hold of one I would yank it out of his hands and keep hitting him, I could feel he was getting angry. He finally got a good grip on my hands and pulled me away, but I didn't stop I started kicking and struggling.

"Johanna! Johanna! Stop!" I looked up at him and I just fell into his arms. I whispered, "I trusted you." He brought his hand up and stroked my hair.

"Please, forgive me." He stroked his hand down my cheek, and then whipped the remaining tears away from my eyes. I buried my head in is shoulder, we stayed like that for a long time until he said that we should leave in case someone noticed our absence. I agreed and he promised that we could be together later.

He left first and I soon followed, I climbed each step up to the tower slowly. I gave the portraits the password and slowly climbed through the hole. I found my friends sitting by the fire, they all looked up when I entered. Hermione bolted up off the couch and ran toward me she rammed into me with one of her rib crushing hugs. Struggling to breathe through Hermione's hug I addressed my friends.

"Guys I am so sorry that I didn't tell you I just couldn't," All three of them looked at me as if I was crazy. Hermione took me by my shoulders and pulled me away from herself.

"Johanna, how could you possibly think that we care about the fact you didn't tell us? We're worried about you and how you were handling it. This place is your home and you would be miserable away from it we were only worried about how you felt." I felt so happy they didn't hate me they were worried about me, after I thought about it I was mad at myself for thinking they would care. I smiled and Hermione led me over to where Harry and Ron were sitting and we laughed and talked until it was time for us to go down to dinner.

We were walking back up to the common room after we had eaten. We were at the common rooms door and Harry was about to say the password and Ron turned to me, "Johanna how about some chess?" he asked.

"You're on!" We were about to go through the holw when a second year Slytherin walked up to us. She looked harmless enough, except for the look of disgust she gave us before handing me a note, it was from Professor Snape it said:

**_Miss Jacobs,_**

**_I see that you have once again forgotten that you owe me a detention. This is not the first time, and I am sure it will not be the last. I grow tired of having to chase you around the castle. If this happens again I assure you that I will not only be having a conversation with the headmaster and your house leader, I will also be writing to your uncle. Now I suggest that as soon as you receive this note that you report to my office immediately._**

**_-Professor Snape_**

"That's weird, I didn't think I had detention tonight." I looked at my friends with a fake, but if I say so myself believable, expression of confusion. They seemed to buy it because as usual Harry and Ron looked hopeless and Hermione was the only one with the answer.

"Well Professor Snape is probably trying to give you enough detentions, so that Professor McGonnagall has no choice but to kick you off the Quidditch team." It looked like she was going to say more but Ron interjected.

"No way! She's like the best Beater ever!" I couldn't help but smile at that, but then I looked at Hermione and I saw that she was serious, but that didn't make sense why would he want me off the team I loved Quidditch.

"Where did you hear that Hermione?"

"Do you remember when I passed out during Herbology a couple of weeks ago?" I nodded. "Well after Madame Pomfrey released me I was walking back to class and I was about turn a corner, that's when I heard them talking."

"Them?"

"Yes, it was Professor Snape and your uncle. They were talking about you. I only caught the end of their conversation. The last thing your uncle said was 'Get her off that team Snape or we will.'" I could barely process what she had said, all I knew was I needed to get away from them. I really don't remember what I told them when I left it was something like "I guess I better get to detention." All I knew was that I was walking toward his office away from my friends and they weren't following.

I walked down to the dungeons where his office was and knocked on the door. It took him a minute or two to open it and let me in. I walked past him and didn't turn around, I didn't know how I felt at that moment but I didn't know what to believe. He must have sensed my distance because he walked over and placed his hand on my arm.

"What is wrong?" I turned and looked up at him I didn't want to believe what Hermione had said but she is hardly ever wrong and she had heard it herself. I loved Quidditch and I was good, Quidditch was one of the last connections I had with my parents, well my birth mother and stepfather. They were once Hogwart's most famous Quidditch stars, and it made me happy to feel close to them. "Johanna you can tell me. What is the matter?" His hand moved up to my cheek.

"Is it true?" my voice sounded weak and it cracked on my last words.

"Is what true? I don't know what you're talking about." He sounded a little amused; did he think I was playing a game?

"Are you giving me extra detentions so Professor McGonagall has to kick me off the team?" It all slipped out at once and I sounded so desperate. His hand dropped from my face and he stepped back.

"You must understand, that I am doing this for you." So it was true, Hermione hadn't heard wrong.

"For me," I whispered shaking my head back and forth, I balled up my fist and screamed," You did it for me? You're lying! How could you do this to me!" He ran forward pushing me up against one of the tables. His hands were on either side of me gripping the desk; I was trapped in between his arms.

"You have no idea what your talking about everything I do is for your protection!" He looked me strait in the eyes and his grip tightened on the table and he pushed himself closer to me. "You mean the world to me and I cannot let anything ever happen to you." My breathing became shallow and my heart started to race at his touch.

"How, exactly does getting me kicked off the team protect me?" I said a little breathlessly. He keep getting closer and it was causing butterflies in my stomach, making it very hard to seem angry or upset. He drew even closer I could feel the warmth of him, his body heat and his breath tickling my skin.

"It protects you, because your uncle and father aren't willing to ask you so nicely." He said it at a whisper as he brushed his lips against my neck. I let out a breathy moan.

"What do you mean, why would they care if I play?" I really didn't understand they had never cared about what I did when it came to stuff at school. As long as I got good marks and didn't hang out with the "wrong type of people" they didn't care.

"Well, it seems that Draco has told them that your friends Mr. Potter and Weasly are on the team." He stopped kissing my neck and looked me in the eyes, like he was expecting me to jump up and start screaming. He must have decided I wasn't going to do anything because he continued. "They don't want you to become friends," he laughed lightly at that. "It seems he has not told them that you are already friends."

"Why would he tell them something like that and still have not yet told them that Hermione, Harry, and Ron are my best friends." He brought his lips to mine, and kissed me softly. Then a smile spread across his face.

"Perhaps, he wants something. And that little bit of information is too important to just give away." I wrapped my arms around his neck and finally kissed him back.

"Perhaps." I whispered.

I got back to the Gryffindor dorms later than I should have. I snuck into the common room quietly in case anyone had fallen asleep on one of the many chairs. I crept in and looked toward the fireplace but saw no one, my friends most have already gone to bed. I walked over to the staircase that led up to the girls' bedrooms when I heard Cyprus's cry. I turned around and saw him padding toward me, I shhhhed him, then scooped him up into my arms and walked up the stairs. I got to my bedroom door and turned the knob, as quietly as I could with my twenty-pound cat in one arm, I couldn't risk waking Hermione or my other roommates. I slid through the barley-cracked door and gently shut it behind me. I found my way to my bed in the dark and set Cyprus down on my mattress and found my pajamas on my pillow. I tiptoed over to the bathroom shut the door and switched on the light; I brushed my teeth and slipped on my pajamas. I was almost back to my bed when I heard, "Johanna is that you?" I turned to see Hermione sitting up in her bed. It didn't seem like she was fully awake, it looked like she was sleep talking. I froze where I was standing and waited for her to fall back to sleep. When she did I climbed into my bed and Cyprus curled up next to my feet, before I had even fallen asleep Hermione had started to snore softly. It took me awhile to fall asleep; I couldn't help but think about what Severus had said about Draco, what did he want? I would have to have a talk with him as soon as possible.

*****I hope you liked this first chapter:) if u liked it leave a review so i know that it isnt horrible and that i should stop writing, also if u have some constructive comments that will actual help me write a bette story let me now:) also i dont have a beta team or anyone that looks ove rmy spelling so if there were a lot of mistakes IM SORRY:0 i'll try to do better:)*****


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up to the sound of my roommates getting ready for classes. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, I looked around and saw Hermione helping Ginny with her hair. Parvati and Lavender were in the bathroom putting on makeup and discussing which sixth year Gryffindor had the most gorgeous eyes. Hermione looked over and saw me sitting up and looking around. She put down the brush she'd been holding and walked over to my bed. She smiled and sat on the edge.

"Good morning sleepy head! I was wondering if I was going to have to drag you to breakfast."

"That would have been an entrance." I smiled back. I got out of bed and Hermione helped me make it, by the time I had gotten ready and all of my school things together Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati had already gone down to breakfast.

We were on the last step when I heard my name I looked over toward the door and saw Harry and Ron waving. Hermione and I walked over and exchanged good morning hugs. Then we all headed down to breakfast the boys complaining that all the good food would already have been eaten because we were late thanks to us "girls" who always take forever in the mornings.

We walked into the Great Hall; the morning light was streaming through the glass windows on the ceiling and shining off the silver plates and bowls lining the tables. As soon as we walked into the room the laughter and conversations flooded my ears. I smiled at how alive and light everything was as we started to walk down the length of the tables. As we did I looked up at the head table were the teachers sat and saw Severus staring at me, I suppressed a smile. We found our other friends saving us seats and sat down. Ron immediately pilled food on his plate and dug in, before the rest of us had even picked up our forks. We ate and talked about classes and homework. Most of us had finished when Professor Dumbledore stood up and addressed all the students.

"Good morning! It is time for the day to begin, please head off to your first classes and have a good day!" He sat back down as all of the students got up and started to file out of the Hall. After we had finally made it through the doors and into the hallway we climbed the stairs that lead to the Charms class room. Our first class of the day.

When we got to the classroom everyone was still waiting outside the door, obviously Professor Flitwick hadn't made it back from breakfast. As we approached I saw Draco, he was talking with Crabbe and Goyle. I thought back to last night, what does he want? I was still looking at him when he turned in my direction and saw me staring, he smirked. He turned back to his friends said something and then started to walk toward me.

"Hey, cousin! Can I ask you a question?" He was standing in front of my friends and me now. Harry and Ron stepped in front of me.

"No you can't ask her a question Malfoy!" Harry practical spat in Draco's direction. Hermione was standing next to me, she seemed tense as if prepared to fight, I stepped forward.

"What do you want Draco?" I looked him right in the eyes.

"Well cousin, it seems that you have been seen out and about late at night. Sounds very naughty to me." After what he said two things crossed through my mind. One, oh great people had been seeing me at night I'm going to have to be more careful. And two where was he going with this?

"Draco what exactly is your question?" I crossed my arms across my chest and shifted my weight to my left leg. I didn't want to show how unnerved I actually was.

"Ah, ah, ah patience cousin, I wasn't finished. You know it is quit rude to interrupt." He smiled at me with mocking. Harry moved and took in a breathe as if he was going to say something, I turned and shook my head to tell him no. "Now where I was? Oh yes sneaking around at night, I also heard that those late night were spent in a guys rooms." I couldn't help my jaw from dropping he was pretty much telling the entire class that I was sneaking in and out of guys rooms late at night.

"Don't be stupid Draco! Those are just rumors" I heard Hermione shout.

Draco stopped looking at me and turned his attention to Hermione, "How dare you even talk to me you filthy blood!" Draco and is friends advanced on Hermione, but before they could touch her I spoke.

"That wasn't your question, so stop beating around the bush and ask it already Draco."

"All you had to do was ask, so here is my question, sneaking from room to room with different guys, do you think that's how your mother got pregnant with you?" All of the Slyhterins laughed, but they weren't laughing for long because next thing they saw was me lounging at Draco and hitting every part of his body. We were on the ground rolling around Draco trying to get me off and me trying to beat the crap out of him. He yelled at his friends to grab me and I heard Hermione telling me to stop, but I wasn't listening. I wanted to hurt him I wanted to rip him into pieces for what he had said about my mother. I was crying but they were tears of rage not sadness. I felt two heavy hands grab me from behind and hoist me up off Draco. I tour my eyes away from Draco as he was getting up to see what had happened to my friends. I saw six huge Slytherin boys boxing them up against the wall, then I was forced to look back at Draco by his hand on my chin.

"Not a smart move on your part Johanna! My father will hear about this and you shall be punished!"

"I will take it. And be warned _cousin _if you ever say anything bad about my mother again I will do more than bet the shit out of you!" I shouted.

"One day that temper will get you in a lot of trouble Johanna, just like it did your mother. And she's dead."

I stomped on Crabbe and Goyle's foot and they let go of me. And before Draco could do anything I yelled, "Expelliarmus!" Draco hit the wall hard and crumpled to the floor. I only had a second to look at his body before I felt a stabbing pain in my gut and then I flew back and slammed against the floor, and then everything went black.

When Hermione saw Johanna hit the wall she let out a cry. The six huge Slytherins that had trapped them up against the wall turned to see what had happened and that was all she needed. She squeezed threw the gap they had made and ran over to where Johanna was lying on the ground. She picked up her head and put it in her lap, she said her name over and over but Johanna wouldn't respond. She started to cry, and then she felt Ron's hand on her shoulder and Harry was telling her something. She turned to look at him and saw that there were double the amount of students then there should have been and all of the house leaders were there along with Headmaster Dumbledore. They were all staring at her and Johanna; Professor Dumbledore stepped forward and looked down at her with his knowing eyes.

"Miss Granger, we need to take Johanna to the hospital wing, so we can help her. Will you entrust her to me?" He said it slowly and softly and he didn't sound forceful or agitated he had all the care in the world in his voice. She bobbed her head up and down and then let Harry and Ron pull her up from the ground. She could barely stand so Ron let her lean on him, she watched as Professor Dumbledore picked Johanna up and cared her off.


	3. Chapter 3

I felt warm light across my cheek, and I became aware of the soft cotton blanket that I was incased in. I tried to open my eyes but I was to weak so they remained shut. I focused on the sounds in the room. I heard Draco somewhere close to where I was he seemed to be complaining about something. I also heard his friends voicing their sympathy, then from somewhere right next to me I heard Ron whisper, "What a cry baby, he didn't even hit the wall that hard."

"Ron, he almost cracked his skull," I heard Hermione whisper back.

"Yeah almost, but he didn't. And whose side are you on anyway?" I was glad to hear their voices, but then I remembered what had happened. What had happened? If I had almost cracked Draco's skull then what shape was I in, and how long had I been out. I tried to focus on my limbs to see if anything was wrong but I didn't feel anything unusual.

"Guys she moved. Johanna?" I heard Hermione say next to my ear. I wanted to respond but my throat was dry. Then I heard the clicking of high heels followed by other footsteps. "Professor Dumbledore, we think Johanna is awake." I waited for a response from the headmaster but there wasn't one and soon I felt pressure on my wrist.

Then I heard Madame Pomfrey's voice," She seems more responsive headmaster." I didn't get to here what was said next because darkness grabbed me again and all was silent and black.

When I woke up again the hospital wing was dark and the only light was coming from the moon. I felt stronger than I had the first time I had woken up. I sat up straight and looked around all of the other beds were empty Draco must have been released. Not even Madame Pomfrey was up and about.

I looked next to me and lying on the bedside table was my watch. I grabbed it and looked at the time, it was 2:o3am. Hopefully I hadn't been knocked out for too long. I was guessing it was only the next day. Which would mean tomorrow is the huge Quidditch game! Gryffindor against Slytherin. I couldn't miss such an important match I would have to get out of here I could only hope that I would be aloud to.

I didn't think I could get back to sleep, I had slept all day and I wasn't tired anymore. I didn't want to be alone. I grabbed my wand and cast my patronus. I watched as my patronus glided out of the room. I brought my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my knees while I waited. I heard the footsteps coming down the hall maybe less then five minutes later. I looked up toward the door as it slowly opened and let a shadow in. He shut the door quietly behind him and glided to my bedside. He looked down at me with a disapproving stare.

"I can not believe you used magic against your cousin, do you know how much trouble you will get in. And after all Headmaster Dumbledore went through to keep you at this school and you," I hugged his waist from where I was sitting on the hospital bed.

"Thank you for coming. I didn't want to be alone." I looked back up at him and I saw that he was no longer angry. He climbed into the bed with me, and I wedged myself in between his out stretched legs. I snuggled up to his chest and he rapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have attacked him. But Severus…." My eyes started to water. "He insulted my mother, I…I couldn't let him get away with saying such a horrible thing."

" I know darling, I know."

I don't know how long it was that we stayed like that, but it only seemed a short while before he had to leave because the sun was coming up. He kissed me on my forehead and said he'd see me later. I watched him walk away and slip back through the door.

Not even ten minutes later Madame Pomfrey walked into the room. She looked over to my bed and saw that I was awake. She turned and walked over to me.

"Miss Johanna, how long have you been awake my dear?" She stopped next to my bed, and smiled down at me. "Not to long I hope."

"No not to long at all. I woke only a few minutes ago." I said trying to return a smile through my lie. She picked up my wrist to check my pulse.

"So how are we feeling?" She had me bend forward and breathe slowly so she could make sure my breathing was normal.

"I feel fine. Um Madame Pomfrey will I be aloud to play Quidditch? Because I have practice today, and the game is tomorrow,"

She laughed, "Yes my dear I think you will be well enough to play Quidditch today." She checked my reflexes and told me that I was ok to go. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the hospital wing and started up to the Gryffindor dorms. The first thing I wanted to do was take a shower and get into some clean clothes.

I was climbing through the portrait whole when I bumped into someone. I looked up and I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Johanna! Oh Johanna! You're ok." Hermione was practically crying when she locked me into a hug. "Oh god Johanna I was so worried about you" She let go of me long enough for Harry and Ron to sneak over and hug me as well. I told them that I would meet them at breakfast after I got ready. Hermione thought that she should stay with me to make sure I was ok; I insisted I was and she left reluctantly.


	4. Chapter 4

I took a long shower and got ready for the day slower than I usually did. When I walked back down into the common room no one was there. Even the halls were empty, it was peaceful here, and I liked it. I stopped in front of the double doors that lead into the hall. I took a deep breath and pushed them open, nothing like an entrance.

As soon as I walked in I felt every eye in the room on me. I saw my friends half way down the Gryffindor table, so I started to walk toward them. It was the longest walk of my life because it wasn't just the students staring it was the Professors too. It was completely silent Professor Dumbledore had stopped in the middle of what he was saying. I finally reached were my friends were seated and sat down, I looked up at Professor Dumbledore with my undivided attention.

He started back up immediately, "Tomorrow morning we have a Quidditch match Slytherin against Gryffindor. It should turn out to be an exciting match, now please report to your first class of the day." He smiled and sat back down as everyone got up and left the Great Hall.

As we left the Great Hall someone bumped into me, it was hard enough to set me off balance I turned around to see Draco and his friends behind me. I kept walking I wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now. I turned to Hermione.

"What's our schedule for today? I can't remember I'm all messed up from hitting my head still." I tried to reassure her with a smile. Hermione looked at me for a few seconds longer and then gave me a sad smile.

"Well first is double DADA and then lunch," she was cut off by Harry.

"During which we have a very important Quidditch practice!" Hermione looked at Harry and then turned back to me.

"Yes well, as I was saying after lunch slash practice." She turned to Harry with a mocking smile. "Then Potions and Ancient Ruins." We had reached our destination, the DADA classroom. We sat in our usual seats and class started.

Four hours later and about two hours of homework to look forward to, we all walked out into the hallway. As everyone headed down to lunch we went in the opposite direction for the pitch. It didn't take long for the rest of the team to show up, we practiced all through lunch. Practiced ended and we all huddled up.

"That was a great practice everybody, we're ready for the game tomorrow. Make sure you eat some food today and get a lot of rest tonight." Harry gave the team a huge smile. "Well that about covers everything so see you all later." We said our good-byes and all went our separate ways.

We were almost late to Potions it took us longer to change and lock up the locker room than we had expected. We had just sat down in our seats in the back of the room when Professor Snape walked in.

"Open your notebooks, pop quiz!" there was a collective groan. I dug into my bag and grabbed my book, everyone else did the same. Severus started passing out the pages with questions, "You may begin." It got quiet after all the tests were out. I looked to my left and saw that Ron had only written down his name. I covered my mouth to suppress a giggle. When I looked over to Harry on my other side he had gotten about as far as Ron had. I laughed out loud a little not really enough for anyone to hear let alone care, but leave it to Severus to prove me wrong. He stood from where he had been sitting at his desk and walked over to where my friends and I were.

"Miss Jacobs, what exactly do you find so funny?" I looked up at him, man he could act if I didn't know better I would have believe he hated me with every fiber of his being. I stared back at him with a face I hope mirrored his hatred.

"Nothing Professor, nothing is funny." A triumphant smile crossed his face.

"I thought so." He turned and walked back to his desk. My gaze followed him, until he started grading papers again. I looked back down at my test and started righting down my answers. A couple of minutes passed, and I was almost done.

It was nearing the end of the class period, and as usual Hermione and I were the only two finished with our tests. Hermione had her noise buried in yet another book, and I was doodling on some paper. Eventually everyone started to file up to Professor Snape's desk and turn in his or her tests. Once all of the tests were handed in Severus stood up and wrote our homework assignment on the board. The bell rang, and we went to our next class. Hermione and I started to climb the winding staircase up to the Ancient Ruins classroom, and Harry and Ron were off to the common room for their free period.


	5. Chapter 5

After an enjoyable Ancient Ruins class, Hermione and I meet back up with Harry and Ron in the courtyard. As soon as Ron and Harry were beside us, Ron threw his arms up in the air and shouted, "It's finally the weekend!" Everyone in the courtyard turned to stare at him.

"Yes Ronald it is the weekend. Now will you keep your voice down." She looked around and then whispered, "Everyone is staring at us."

"And I don't know why you're so excited Ron, I happen to know for a fact that you have a whole hell of a lot of homework that you have yet to finish." Since he had walked over to us Ron had had a huge grin on his face but, after I pointed at the simple fact of his horrible study habits along with the stacks of unfinished assignments in his room his face dropped and his mood went from happy to depressed.

"I had completely forgot! It'll take me all weekend to finish everything." He hung his head and then it shoot back up and he turned to Hermione, "Hey! 'Mione, you'll help me right?"

Hermione smiled, "Maybe if you win the game tomorrow." All four of us climbed up to the Gryffindor common room and grabbed our Quidditch gear. This was our last practice before the game against Slytherin, and Harry was going to have us working every second so we could be completely on our games. We had our uniforms on, we were walking through one of the many hallways toward the door that would take us outside to the pitch. We were almost to the doors when I heard a voice from behind us.

"Miss Jacobs, I need to speak to you about your test." Professor Snape strode toward us, with his usual look of hatred. My friends didn't even try and act nice they gave him the same look back.

"But Professor I have Quidditch practice." I pointed to the door that would lead us outside incase he didn't understand.

"It can wait." He didn't wait for a reply he simply turned around and stalked off in the direction of the dungeons. I hung my head and sighed.

"I'll catch up to you guys, k. Start practice without me." They nodded and went out the door looking very unhappy.

When we were in his office he locked and warded the door.

"Did I really do that bad on the test Professor?" I couldn't read his face so I was confused as to what he wanted.

"On the contrary, you did very well. Here." He handed me back my test at the top was an O in red maker.

"I got an Outstanding!" Severus smiled down at me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and gave him a squeeze.

"Don't get me wrong, I am overjoyed with the O, but explain to me why you had to tell me now?" I flashed him a playful smile. He bowed his head just enough to hide his expression and said in a whisper so low that I almost didn't catch what he said, " I suppose I wanted to see you."_My Gods I love him_. He is so sweet and he doesn't even know it! I set the test back onto his desk and grabbed his hand.

"I missed you to darling, class today was torture. Being so close to you and not being able to do anything about it!" He looked up into my eyes and the look in his took my breath away.

He stepped closer to me his hand slow gliding up my arms over my shoulders down my sides and finally coming around my waist. "You have no idea my love, how painful it is to see you so close and not be able to touch you. It drives me _**crazy**_ pet." He said the last sentence in his most velvety voice that always makes me go weak in the knees. He pulled me closer until our lips were almost touching and then slowly he kissed me. It was a hungry kiss filled with passion, he crushed me to him and I meet his kisses with vigor, only stopping to breath. It was getting hot between us as our kisses grew more desperate and we both wanted more contact, then suddenly he pulled back.

We were both breathing heavily and I understood why we had to stop it was bad timing, I was required somewhere else, unfortunately.

"Well I don't want to keep you from practice, so you better get going." He said is a raspy voice. I shook my head in understanding. I straightned my clothes and fixed my hair. I looked up to see him staring at me and smiled, I closed the space between us and placed a light goodbye kiss to his lips. I turned and walked to the door, "Will I see you after dinner?"

When he meet my eyes he looked sad, "I am afraid not my love, you should get your rest for your game tomorrow morning." At first what he said hurt me we already had little time together, but I soon realized that, like always he was right.

I smiled somewhat sadly and nodded, "You're right of course, I guess I'll just see you at dinner." He inclined his head and with that I opened the door and left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Mkay so i know that Snape is kinda out of character in this fic, well at least toward JOHANNA, but i always thought that he wouldnt be so cold and cruel when he found the "ONE". Dont get me wrong i love me some nasty, mean, cold Snape, but in these moments i picture him as the lovey-dovey type:) that doesnt mean he's gonna be a softy ALL the time:) i hope you like the story so far. any comments are still welcome along with questions:)**_

"Good practice everyone! We're ready for our game tomorrow for sure!" Harry yelled over the excited voices of the team, we had just had a flawless practice and we were ready for the Slytherins.

"And don't forget get lots of sleep and eat a good dinner and breakfast!" I added once they were quiet. The team all went up to the locker room to change as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I grabbed all the equipment.

The Great Hall was a buzz with excited whispers about the game that was to come after breakfast. Those students on the Quidditch team were in their uniforms smiling gratefully at the support from their housemates. I took a seat next in between Hermione and Harry. I looked up to the Head Table and saw Severus looking toward his Slytherins with pride. He must have felt me staring at him because he turned toward me and smiled slightly. I couldn't help but smile back. Professor Dumbledore stood and announced that the Quidditch match would begin in thirty minutes. After he sat back down everyone from both teams exited the Great Hall accompanied by loud cheers from those rooting for our victory. The entire team was heading for the direction of the pitch when I realized that I had forgotten my mothers necklace, I hadn't played a game without it.

"Guys I have to back up to my room real quick, I will see you in the locker room." I ran off in the opposite direction. I was almost to the Fat Lady's portrait when I felt pressure on my upper arm and I was pulled behind a piece of tapestry. I tried to scream but a hand was quickly put over my mouth. My heart started to race and my head was swimming with possible exit strategies. That is until my captor spoke.

"I can practically hear your heart beat love." His silky voice had a hint of amusement in it. He removed his hand so that it was no longer covering my mouth. I turned to him, but before I could voice my annoyance he had leaned forward and captured my lips in a kiss. My eyes slid shut. _Goodness he could kiss!_ He pushed me up against the wall and the kiss became deeper. I reached my arms up and wrapped them around his neck. Then it stopped, my eyes snapped open to find smirking Severus Snape. "You scare to easily my love." _He might be able to start a moment but he sure knows how to end one as well_!

"It's not funny! You scared me half to death!" I crossed my arms in mock anger. He simply looked back at me with a bemused smile. "What was it that you wanted anyway? Or were you just _trying_ to scare me?" His features changed no longer did they hold amusement, they had become more serious. "What's wrong?" His sudden change in emotion had me worried.

"It's nothing, it's actually quit foolish. I just wanted to tell you to be…careful, and…. safe. In the match today. I don't want you to get hurt." I took his hand and looked into his eyes.

"Darling, it's not foolish to worry about me." I smiled. "Quidditch is a dangerous game, I know that. And I know it must be hard to watch me put myself in danger, but I will be fine. This isn't my first time, and besides I know that you won't let anything happen to me." I stood on my toes and gently pressed my lips to his. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He gave me one last kiss, and then he was gone. I waited a few minutes before I followed him. Necklace forgotten I made my way down to the pitch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authours Note: Mkay, i know that the entire Quidditch team is messed up. I know that Harry didnt even get to play in 5th year because of Umbridge and i know that he wasnt captain until 6th year. I also know that ROn wasnt on the team yet, and any other information that seems weird i know about that too:). I just wanted all of the characters im using to be in it to make it easier on me. This story doesnt follow the books/or movies really at all. So sorry:) i hope u like it anyway! PLEASE review! i really want to know what u all think:) **

We were all in our gear and we were ready. This was it, the match. Last game of the year, and I was in the zone!

"Okay guys, we can do this. We have put in the time and effort. We deserve this win. I am honored to have been your captain this year. Now lets beat some Slytherins!" Before Harry finished his sentence our team had already burst into shouts and cheers. Harry walked out onto the field first followed by Ginny, Ron, and myself. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shinning and there wasn't one cloud in the sky. The crowds of students could be heard screaming for all they were worth. I smiled and turned to my teammates, the adrenaline was starting to kick in. We made it to the center of the pitch the same time that the Slytherin team did. Harry shock hands with their captain, reluctantly of course. We mounted our brooms and kicked off into the air as Madame Hooch told us to play fair. We all knew of course that against Slytherin this was very unlikely. She then threw the Quaffle into the air. The game began. The Snitch and Bludgers were released immediately after the Quaffle. Faster then you could blink both teams were zooming about. Ron was stationed in front of the goal posts, Harry was waiting high above the field keeping an eye out for the Snitch, Ginny and I were racing back and forth following the Quaffle were ever it was going. We were a well-oiled machine and Slytherin didn't stand a chance.

The game had been going on for a few hours, and the score was tied. Harry had come close to catching the Snitch a few times but had yet to capture the little devil. The game was intense, Ginny had nearly been knocked off her broom by a Bludger sent her way by a Slytherin beater and both teams had lost a player. I had just gotten possession of the Quaffle. I made a sharp turn and raced off into the direction of the Slytherin goal posts. I saw Ginny come up on my right side. We both zoomed forward, I drew my arm back ready to launch the Quaffle into a post the Slytherin Keeper was ready to block my throw, his eyes meet mine, and at the last possible second I threw the Quaffle to Ginny and she threw it right threw the hoop. The Gryffindors cheared, and Ginny and I exchanged a quick high five. She then spun around and speed into the opposite direction following the Slytherin that had just gotten possession of the ball. I was about to do so myself, but before I could form another thought I felt an excruciating pain in my shoulder, I only had a second to realize the pain before a similar pain shoot threw my head. I felt myself falling I didn't have time to be scared, because my world went black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: I really love this chapter because i love the emotion Snape has. I loved writing this chapter and i hope that you will too, i know its short. PLEASE REVIEW, i really need to know that someone out there likes this story. Also sorry it took so long to post this chapter, i was on vacation:)**

The second I became conscious I felt an excruciating pain. It took my breath away, it only took me a second to find that it was coming from my shoulder. Everything else seemed to be numb. It didn't take me long to realize that I was in the hospital wing. The sheets incasing me were familiar, warm and soft cushioning my broken body. Everything smelled clean and there was a slight draft from the lack of fireplaces. However no matter how hard I tried I couldn't remember what had happened. I could only remember that Ginny had scored, that was it. Nothing after that. It was all fuzzy.

I was pulled from my mussing by the realization that someone was gripping my hand. I knew who the hand belonged to immediately, Severus. I could here he was saying something but I couldn't hear exactly what it was. His voice sounded different though, less strong and sure, like it was broken. He sounded sad almost as if he was, crying. He was crying! I tried to focus harder on what he was saying, finally I could just make it out.

"Johanna, please my love, please wake up. I am so sorry." I could hear the desperation in his voice as it shock with emotion. He sounded out of breath like he had been crying for hours. I could feel the evidence of his tears on the hand he clutched. "I am so sorry, darling." He sucked in a shaky breath. "I couldn't protect you. Please wake up, I can't lose you. Please, please." My heart felt so heavy, I wanted to see him to hold him and tell him I was alright and that I would never leave him, but my whole body felt like lead. " You trusted me to protect you, and I failed you, please forgive me. Love please."

He stayed with me all night. Never once did he leave my side. My heart would break every time he would beg me to wake, ask for my forgiveness for his failure to help me. The endless chanting of "I'm so sorry" making tears stream down my cheeks. Yet no matter how hard I tried I could not stir. When morning came I heard Madam Pomfrey bustling around and I was afraid that Severus had been caught. I soon realized that he must have been cloaking himself because his presence was not noticed. He bent over me and whispered.

"I shall be back later my love." Placing a kiss on my forehead I felt him pull his hand away from mine and then he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: I know this is super super short like WTF short, but i really liked ending it at this point, kinda dramatic. I will have another posted soon...ish. I would really appreciate some reviews, so that i know people actaully like it, u dont have to write a novel, just a simple "i like it" or "keep going" would be totally awesome!:) thanx and keep reading.**

As promised Severus returned that afternoon, he sat beside me all night. It started to become routine, Severus would stay by my side at night then leave in the mornings. The days soon turned into weeks, every soon often my friends would come and visit but everyone was starting to worry about the lack of progress in my condition. I was becoming more frustrated by the day, I was sick of not being able to do anything! I just wanted to wake up and go back to my life. I was beginning to think myself that I might never wake up. No, I shouldn't think that way. I needed to focus my magic. To channel it, I was a witch and a powerful one at that! So I started to meditate, _like I had anything better to do_.

I could feel my magic building up, and I knew when I was ready. I would wait until Severus came. Then I would wake up, he was the first person I wanted to see anyway. When I could no longer see light threw my closed eyes I knew that night had come. Severus would be here shortly, so I waited…..but he never came.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Mkay so in this chapter we find that Dumbledore not only knows about Johanna and Severus he is also perfectly ok with their relationship. I have always thought that Dumbledore was always aware of what goes on in the castle, so it would be impossible to hide it from him. Also that Dumbledore wants Snape to be happy, so he is ok with it as long as Snape is happy. Sorry if that bothers you but there it is:) Please review! enjoy:)**

I had to get up, I had to make sure he was all right. I focused. A warm tingling sensation spread threw my body and I was able to feel what had for days been numb. Thanks to the medication Madame Pomfrey had been administering to me my shoulder was healed so I wouldn't have to deal with it. I sat up in the hospital bed and looked around, it was almost completely dark in the wing. I swung my legs over the bed and stood. It was cold but I didn't care I needed to find Severus. I grabbed my wand from the bedside table and quietly left the hospital wing. I made my way down to the dungeons, it was past curfew so the chance of running into a student wasn't likely. When I reached his quarters I whispered the password to the portrait and walked in. The only light in the room came from the fireplace that was burning low.

"Severus?" My voice echoed back to me, I waited for a reply but heard nothing. I walked into the bedroom, but found nothing but an empty bed. Maybe he was in his study. I soon found that he was not in his rooms at all. Where was he? I was starting to become hysterical. I had to find him. Someone would have to know where he was, Dumbledore! Dumbledore would know. I quickly made my way up to the headmaster's office. "Lemon Drop." The gargoyle moved to reveal the staircase; I climbed the stairs two at a time. I didn't think before knocking so set on my task.

"Come in Miss Jacobs." How does he do that? I opened the door sheepishly suddenly realizing the time and the fact that I should be in a coma in the hospital wing. "I must admit I am overjoyed to see you up and active, even if it is past curfew." His eyes twinkled, but only for a moment. "However I fear that this little visit as been brought about my a less then happy matter."

"I'm afraid so Professor." I took a deep breath, before continuing. "Where is he?" I knew the answer before Dumbledore said it. "No.." I could hear the break in my voice.

"I am afraid so Miss Jacobs, Professor Snape was summoned by the Dark Lord earlier this evening." I felt the tears slip down my cheeks, my legs became weak underneath me. I dropped into the nearest chair and cried into my hands. Dumbledore let me cry.

I hated when he was summoned, there was always a chance that he would never come back. That Voldemort would learn of his job as a spy and "dispose" of him. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "My dear, you as well as Severus know what his duty as a spy entitles. It is a dangerous job, and he is always at risk of being discovered, but it is a price he has agreed to pay. Now, how about you return to the hospital wing. You need to sleep. And maybe before you wake Severus will be safely back here at Hogwarts." I nodded dumbly and left.

It took me hours to fall into an exhausted sleep once I returned to my hospital bed. My dreams were plagued with gruesome scenes each more horrid then the last, and each ending in Severus's death.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: Another short chapter, but again i just like how this one sounded being cut off at this point:) Hope you like it.**

There was a bright green flash in the Headmaster's office, as a dark figure stepped through the fireplace. The Headmaster looked up from his papers on his desk. He stood and approached the figure.

"Severus, how was the meeting? Anything new?"

"No Headmaster, it was unusually quiet." Dumbledore nodded.

"Well at least you have returned to us safely." He smiled at the younger man that he considered to be his son. Severus cast his eyes downward as if he was embarrassed.

"Yes. Well, goodnight Headmaster." He spun on his heel and made his way toward the door.

"She was very worried Severus." Snape stopped with his hand on the doorknob. Snape breathed in sharply.

"She's awake." He sounded as if the mere thought would make him weep in joy. If Dumbledore could see his face he would see a look of complete relief and happiness, but only for a second.

"She was searching for you throughout the castle. She was quit upset to hear that you were with her father."

"Of course, I will speak with her."

"Shall I inform Madame Pomfrey that I allowed Miss Jacobs to return to her own bed when she came to find me tonight?" Severus nodded curtly and then he was gone. Leaving a smiling, twinkling Dumbledore in his wake.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: mkay so i hope you guys like this chapter, i liked writing it at 12 o'clock when i couldnt sleep:) please review, please please please:) i want to know that you like it! that you think its worth reading:) enjoy**

I made my way to the hospital wing as quickly as I could. I strode up to her side and gazed down. She was fast asleep, but she wasn't peaceful. Her cheeks were streaked with tears, and she was terrified by what she was seeing in her mind. I lifted her into my arms and she turned into my chest seeking the warmth that my body provided, she relaxed into my chest. I made my way down to my chambers. The castle was eerily empty, which was to our benefit.

I laid her down in our bed and she clung to the sheets. I saw her inhale and then her eyes fluttered open. She looked around and seemed bewildered, I saw the spark in her eyes when she realized where she was. Her beautiful stare next landed on me. I hadn't taken my eyes off of her, I was frozen in place by the shear joy of seeing her awake. The dread and fear that I had felt in those weeks she was in that coma slowly faded away now that I had her in front of me healthy and safe. "Johanna." I said it like a prayer.

"Sss…severus?" She seemed disbelieving as if I was a dream. Her voice held a note of desperation. I fell to my knees before her. Again for what felt like the hundredth time since her accident I found myself crying. I couldn't meet her tear filled eyes she however had other plans. I felt her small hand lift my chin until I had no choice but to meet her gaze. It seemed like an eternity, where all we did was stare into each other's teary eyes. I couldn't take the silence any longer.

"I..I'm sss…so s…sorry." Even to my own ears my voice sounded weak.

"Whatever for?" She asked with a slight smile. I was speechless. I simply looked at her dumbstruck. After finding my voice I blurted out the thoughts that had plagued my mind with guilt and distress.

"I..I couldn't save! I fa…iled yy..ou." She leaned forward and placed soft kisses on my tear soaked cheeks. I turned my head slightly so that our lips meet, it was a sweet kiss filled with love. After a few minutes of shared kisses she pulled back and looked at me.

"You didn't fail me. You have no reason to feel sorry, but if it makes you feel better _I forgive you_. I still trust you with my life, and I know that if I was truly in danger you would save me or die trying. But more important then any of that, is that I love you, and that will _never_ change." I let out a shaky breath.

"I love you." We shared another sensual kiss. She laid back in bed and got comfortable while I got ready to join her. I climbed in next to her and pulled her close. We lay in each others arms exchanging soft loving kisses, until her breathing became calm with sleep.


	13. Authors Note

**Author Note: This is not a story update, I just want to tell all of you who read this story that I am sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. Ive been really busy with life, school is starting **

**soon and ive been trying to prepare. I know how much it sucks to wait for a story you like to continue, and I wish I could write more but I find myself stuck. So please bare with me and my **

**writers block. If you love this story as much as I do then the wait will be worth it, I want to thank you once again for reading my story. Also I think I might be able to get out of this no writing **

**mind set if I had some reviews to read, maybe if I knew how much u like this story it could remind me how fun it is to write it. Thank you, and hopefully I will have more chapters soon.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: Omg! Hey everybody i know it has been such a LONG time! i am soooo sorry about that but i had school and life that was getting in the way and i only recently got over my writers block. i have also been revising the story because before i had a very limited outline that in all truth made no sense so i had to go back and revise all of it, which was very frustrating and even though it has been revised i still need to actually right the chapters however i expect to be updating hopefully often this summer. it feels really awesome to have finally posted and i cant believe it:) i hope you like this chapter, a littler short sorry. please read and review and look for my next post soon!**

I awoke to an empty bed, my gut twisted in disappointment. I had wanted to wake up in his arms. I let out a small sigh and turned to the clock on the bedside table, one in the afternoon. That explained his absence he had a class to teach. I laid back down, thinking about everything that could have happened in those weeks, what had I missed being in a coma for so long? I would be behind in classes that was for sure, but what about the war effort? It was a strange feeling.

I took my time getting out of bed and getting ready. My limbs still felt heavy from disuse. When I finally walked into the kitchen I found a large tray filled with Hogwarts best. It smelled delicious and I hadn't realized I was hungry until my stomach growled loudly in longing. I gingerly sat down and filled my plate. I ate slowly savoring each bite while I hummed softly to myself.

"Harry?"… "Ron?…you need to wake up, please! Professor Snape is walking toward us!" Hermione's whispers fell on deft ears.

I had just stopped Neville Longbottom, the dunderhead, from destroying yet another cauldron. I sighed in irritation, I wanted to see her I hated leaving her while she slept. I turned toward her normal seat, seeing it empty left a pain in my chest. The feeling was short lived; it was soon replaced by a sadistic glee. There they were Weasley and Potter sleeping, with Miss Granger desperately trying to wake her idiotic friends. I strode over to their table and cleared my throat loud enough to draw the rest of the classes' attention. Miss Granger froze and slowly looked up at me in horror. The classroom became eerily silent. The lack of noise must have alerted the imbeciles because both of their heads popped up, and after looking around their eyes came to rest on mine. I committed their facial expression to memory.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley how nice of you to join us." I sneered, Draco and some of my other Slytherins snickered behind me. "Falling asleep in _my_ class will earn you both a detention and thirty points _each_ from Gryffindor." A collective groan was heard from their fellow classmates. Potter scowled deeply at me but before he could let his anger get the best of him the bell sounded and Granger and Weasley smartly dragged him off before he could lose more house points. After the last of the dunderheads left I locked my classroom and made my way to my quarters.

"Ugh! I can't stand that git!" Harry nearly screamed while stomping down the hallway.

"Harry! Don't talk about Professor Snape like that he's a teacher! Besides you _were_ sleeping in his class."

"No 'Mione, Harry's right Snape is a slimy, greasy git!" Ron interjected.

"He isn't _Human_! For Gods sake our best friend is in the hospital wing! Of course we're tired, we're so worried we aren't getting any sleep!" Harry retorted.

"Yeah!" Ron agreed.

"Oh please Ronald! You haven't lost a wink of sleep, you just didn't want to pat attention!"

"Oh lay off it Hermione!" Ron spat back.

"Besides we haven't even been to see her today _because_ you slept in!"

"Oh come on 'Mione, we have other things to worry about, besides its not like Johanna is going anywhere." Hermione gasped in outrage.

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you! What a horrible, callous thing to say!" Even Harry had to admit it was a new low for Ron.

"Hermione's right that was insensitive mate." Ron blushing deeply whispered a sheepish apology.

" 'Mione's right we should go see Johanna." Harry said while flashing a smile as he led the way to the hospital wing. Finally making it to their destination they walked the short way to Johanna's bed. Pulling back the curtain Hermione let out a gasp, the Golden Trio stood in shock, they were staring at an empty bed. Panic set in quickly as they all raced off to Dumbledore's office.

"Where could she have gone!" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"I've no idea! But we just saw her yesterday!" Harry replied.

"What if something happened to her!" Hermione almost sobbed.

"Don't worry 'Mione we'll find her." Ron tried to sound reassuring. Not bothering to knock Harry burst into Dumbledore's office.

"Johannas gone!" Dumbledore, who had been expecting this visit at some point today, calmly looked up from his desk with a smile.

"Ah yes, wonderful news, Johanna woke just this afternoon she should be heading to the Great Hall for dinner." All three of them sighed in relief. After apologizing for their barging in they left Dumbledores office with excited smiles and the intent of seeing their newly recovered friend.

"I can't believe she's okay! I'm so happy. I've been so scared." Hermione beamed. They made their way down to the Great Hall and there she was sitting half way down the Gryffindor table.

"Johanna!" They all yelled in unison. Johanna turned when she heard her name and a beautiful smile lit up her face.

"Hey guys, did we at least win the game?" She laughed as if nothing had happened. Everything was back to normal.


	15. Authors Note! READ ITS IMPORTANT!

**AUTHORS NOTE! READ PLEASE ITS IMPORTANT!**

Wow…so hey everyone, firstly I cannot apologies enough for the unforgivable neglect of this story** :(** seriously life has just been beyond beyond crazy and like I said before I started to revise the story plot that I already had, and I failed to really get into that so I am no closer to posting anything new…again so sorry, I love love love this story with all my heart it has been in my head probably since I was **10** years old, and that's when I began writing it. Which is why it's so hard to remember and really describe where I want it all to go. Its kinda weird but lately I've gotten a lot of reviews and likes for this story out of nowhere and it really lit a fire in me, I went back and read what I've already posted…..and _**I hate it**___**(x** it sounds super childish, which is understandable since I was a kid when I wrote it and I have grown **A LOT** since then! not only as a writer but as a person so i think i have more to bring to this story than ever before….**so here's my plan**: I am going to go back and rewrite almost all of the beginning chapters, I think this will really help me get back into this story and will enable me to continue revising and posting what is to come. For all of you who have stuck with this thing and commented and liked it I thank you because you may have saved Johanna and Severus's future! _So gold star for you_! Also just because I have come up with this master plan does not mean you will be seeing anything anytime soon! School is **CRAZY** and my schedule is full of really time consuming classes so my free time is literally no existent, but I just wanted to let you all know that **there is hope**!


End file.
